Technologic Romance and Angst
by Kiryami
Summary: Futuristic AU Sasori owns a small shop in the middle of a bustling city, making his living from the genetic things he creates. It's not the best life, but he's happy...Enough.DeiSaso KisaIta Yaoi Rating may change
1. Creator

Wooow, another story already? WORK ON THE OTHERS, KIR.

...Anyway, I had a dream about this one, so...Yeah. XD I know people have done this kinda stuff before, but this is a bit different. (I hope)

Please enjoy the weird crazy! I am writing more now...And, this will be DeiSaso, KisaIta eventually. -

**Akatsuki and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

----------

Light brown eyes framed by long lashes searched the pseudo-carnage around their owner's desk for a certain part...Ah! Hidden beneath a stack of papers and robot fingers, as always. It was a tiny microchip; the final piece to one of his newest androids. He plucked it with utmost care, blew off the dusty coating, and trotted into the back room.

On a long metal table in the center of the room, what appeared to be a thirteen-year-old boy with long black hair sat perfectly still. To someone who was not familiar with androids, the boy's posture and closed eyes would've meant sleep. But the creator knew that his creation had not yet been _born_.

Stepping behind the young android and pushing crimson hair from his face, the man inserted the chip into the back of its neck without a pause. He wasited for a moment, listening to the soft mechanical whir. Then, as the android lifted its head, the creator felt a smile touch his plae lips.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully, moving to where the android could see him. "Do you know who I am?"

The android blinked at him with red-tinted obsidian eyes before answering in a slightly metallic voice, "Creator."


	2. Introductions

Guess who's back-back-back -danecs around stupidly- Hehehe. Did ya miss me?? No. XD lol jk I dunno I HATE THIS KEYBOARD

-laughs hysterically-

I'm so glad to finally be working on this again. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Also, this is in no way KisameXSasori. Or at least, it's not meant to be.

And...Warnings of OOCness. Deidara won't appear for some time now, but he'll be extremely out of character. Sasori I'll try to keep relatively in character...but yeah.

And please excuse extra typos and stuff; we've got a really suckie keyboard atm. 

* * *

The soft tinkle of a bell brought the creator's attention away from his art for just a moment. He placed a reasurring hand on the android's knee and instinctively called, "Be right there!"

"No need to rush!" a friendly, familiar voice answered. The creator blinked, and a moment later a head of spikey blue hair appeared in the threshold. The head was followed by a grinning face with pale blue skin, broad chest and shoulders, and long legs.

Brown eyes lit up. "Kisame!"

"Hey, Sasori," the new arrival greeted happily. Despite his rather shark-like appearance, he was a very tall and handsome man. Not to mention his golden sense of humor, and kindness.

Kisame Hoshigaki was a traveling gene splicer who could usually be found at an apartment complex a few blocks down. He and Sasori had been best friends all throughout school, and though they went their separate ways after graduation, still met up every now and again.

"Just making sure you're still alive," the taller teased. Sasori laughed good-naturedly. He was rarely tempermental around the other man.

"Yes, yes, I've been eating a bit between my work and sleeping a few times a week like you told me to last month."

"...Sasori...that was _three_ months ago."

"Was it? Ah, well."

The two buddies laughed and joked for a few minutes, before Sasori remebered the newest addition to his family, waiting patiently with his slender legs dangling over the edge of the cold table.

"Kisame, there's someone I'd like you to meet," he said softly, motioning to the boy. Kisame took a moment to admire the young android's looks before holding out a blueish hand in greeting.

"Kisame Hosigaki," he said, smiling.

The android remained silent, glancing with what appeared to be confusion at his creator. Aforementioned creator laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. He reached out, took the boy's hand oh-so delicately, and held it out to Kisame. Then, in so quiet and so loving a voice, murmured, "This is Itachi Uchiha."

"I-" Itachi made a soft coughing sound, as if testing his voice. The next words were almost hoarse. "I have a name?"

"Of course," Sasori answered, like a new parent would. He was still carefully grasping the pale synthetic wrist. Few people would actually be able to tell that the boy wasn't human. "Everyone has a name."

Itachi dropped his pretty eyes for a moment, then looked up with the slightest smile and readily shook Kisame's hand. The feel of it was rough, and surprised the boy a little. It wasn't like the cool, smooth touch of his creator, but he didn't mind.

Kisame gave the boy a toothy grin, which made him giggle. Itachi's unexpected giggle caused all of them to laugh. The hysterical laughing led to even more laughter, and when everyone calmed down, they were out of breath. Execpt for Itachi, of course, whose lung capacity exceeded that of his companions by almost twenty percent.

Wiping his eyes and smiling to himself, Sasori stood up and strode over to Itachi, who still sat quite happily on the metal table. "Just rest for a few hours, alright?" Itachi nodded and obediently lapsed into sleep mode. He looked just like a child, hunched against the wall with his small hands folded in his lap.

"Whoo," Kisame heaved a great sigh and stood to brush off his clothes. "I gotta say, 'Sori. You've really outdone yourself this time. Never seen eyes like his before."

"Yes," Sasori answered distractedly. "I thought I'd try something new, and there was the result."

"Hmm. Random experiment, eh? Been there, done that." Kisame liked to laugh, and so he did, quite often. "Anyway, down to business. Aside from a little checkup, I'm also here to abduct you."

Sasori sighed. In "normal people language," that meant "Let's go out and have some fun."

"And where, might I ask, do you plan on drawgging me to this time?"

"Just a little diner on the corner of Fourth and Chesapeake. I thought we could hang out, like old times." Sasori missed the old times too, and Kisame knew that. They both longed for a return to the past on occasion. "So...you in?"

"Very well," Sasori said after a pause. "Just let me get my coat."


	3. Cab Ride

I don't know what possessed me to write an entire chapter about a stupid ride in a stupid cab...but it's too late now.

btw, I know very little about cigars. :D

And, about the diner's coordinates in the last chapter...I was about to put "Fourth and Freemont," but then I realized that was form a song...so I put the first thing that came to mind. XD -historyclasshistoryclasshistoryclass-

Thank you all so much for reviewing!! -loves-

**Akasuki does not belong to me.**

* * *

The air inside the taxi cab was thick with the smell of tobacco and old socks. It made Sasori's eyes water and his lungs burn as he slid into the tattered maroon seat next to his best friend. Dark green smoke trailed back to them from an Etch 3000 cigar in the driver's jet-black hand.

"Suzume Diner, Kanto, please," Kisame said politely. Giving only a nod to show he understood, the driver took a long draw on the cigar, and yanked the shift. The cab lurched forward, and Sasori clutched his stomach. It sank to his toes and he pressed his forehead against his knees, holding his breath anxiously.

A moment later, Kisame was rubbing the redhead's back comfortingly. "You okay, buddy?" There was a long pause as the cab rose in altitude and Sasori steadied his breathing.

"I h-hate cabs," he said shakily.

"I know, I know. But this is the quickest way."

"...Fine."

Deciding the shorter man would be alright, Kisame turned his attention to the dark window on his left. At first glance, it appeared to be made that way. But upon closer inspection, one would find that it had been stained by deathly smoke.

The splicer glanced at Sasori, who had his head between his knees, and shook his head with a short laugh. Staring out the lightless window, he could see the tops of buildings and other hovercars (mainly taxis) zoom by.

The skyway was far above the soiled streets where children played and vermin thrived, and higher than most building. Few people owned cars, so the taxi drivers, with their two-size, million-style cabs usually had work. Many walked, which was Sasori's preferred mode of travel, but in some cases flight was necessary. Kisame didn't care either way.

The blue-haired man began thinking back to the first time he and Sasori met. It was the first day of third grade. Too-tall Kisame, with his spikey hair and bad attitude, and shy Sasori, with an unruly mane and knee-less jeans, stood on opposite sides of a crowded, sunlit classroom.

Sasori had just moved in, and was teased by his classmates throughout the day. Nobody messed with Kisame. He sat alone at a short, round table and sketched. But all the while, he watched the new kid out of the corner of his eye. The way the other children picked at the poor boy enraged him, but he said nothing.

At recess, a pack of the bullies confronted Sasori and stole his notebook.

"_Androids?_" they cawed in disbelief at his drawings. They were a child's work, but works of art nonetheless. "What are you drawing _those_ for?"

Sasori begged for the notebook back, but the tallest held it above his head. They laughed and jeered until the poor redhead was in tears.

A large, foreboding shadow silenced them all. Kisame calmly pulled the notebook out of the leader's hands, dropped it into Sasori's, and growled, "Leave him alone."

They were best friends from that day forward, and Sasori never had to worry about bullies again.

A gravelly voice shattered the flashback. "You two have any family?" the driver asked gruffly. Sasori gurgled a "no" and Kisame mumbled something about his an older sister (whom he hadn't seen in ages.)

"But you've got friends, at least," a softer, unsure voice offered. The splicer and his companion blinked at the back of the driver's head.

"Yeah," the said in unison.

The soft voice laughed gently. "Then you're lucky. That's more than a lot of people have." The pair found themselves smiling as the strange driver tossed his smelly cigar out the widnow.

* * *

Hope you likes it, rawr. :3

Also...can anyone guess who the driver is?? He'll be appearing again...Muahahahah


End file.
